


Unsteady

by drap3tomania



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drap3tomania/pseuds/drap3tomania
Summary: ported.





	Unsteady

"I can't do this," Alex whispered, into his solitary confinement cell, before taking a breath. 

It was day 239 of solitary confinement by choice. "When I get out, there is no way I'm ever using it again. I-it's scary. Calm down, Alex. No one going to force you to use it." 

The male took a steadying breath. He was alone where no one could get hurt. He couldn't hurt anyone. 

A small tear slid down his face as he remembered what had happened before.

\---

"Who can name the President?" the teacher asked.

Several kids shot their hands up, shouting out the answer. Alex shrunk back into his seat. School was a waste of his time and a place that stuck a target on his back. 

Mercifully the bell rung.

Alex grabbed his bag and got up to leave. He failed to notice the bullies following him. He was just a freshman, trying to stay invisible to the normal viewer.

He was in the main school courtyard when he was jumped. Four guys charged him, catching him off guard. They knocked him off his feet, and ripping his bag from him. Alex threw up his arms, covering his face and neck, curling into a ball on the floor. 

There were many people watching, recording, and laughing. Alex felt his body being kicked, stepped on, and spat on. It all stopped suddenly, and he dared to look up. 

That was a mistake. 

As soon as his head was up, arms and hands grabbed his limbs, pulling him, holding his arms and legs down, exposed to the bullies. 

A fist connected with his jaw, a foot with his head, and a high heel in his stomach. His body racked with pain went into survival mode. 

He pulled and yanked at his limbs, trying to shield his face, but failed. The bullying increased, and he felt a crack in his right arm. 

With a yell, he released a large ring of energy, injuring everyone in the vicinity and killing his main tormentors. 

It was quiet. 

He pulled himself up unsteadily and surveyed the damage. He had killed at least ten people and injured countless more. 

One girl managed to call the cops. 

He started limping away, cradling his broken arm. There was blood running down his face and body. 

Sirens sounded, and the cops appeared with guns aimed at him. 

He raised his hands and was handcuffed immediately when they heard what the female had to say. 

He grunted and winced when they handcuffed his broken arm. 

He sat in the car, tears tracing their path soundlessly down his face. 

"I'm so sorry, Scott." he whispered.

There were trials and convictions. He pleaded guilty and allowed himself to be taken to prison. One day in, he requested to be moved to solitary confinement. 

\---

It was calming, having no people to interact with. Every day he thought out a letter to his brother.

Dear Scott,

How are you doing today? How's school? You don't feel strange, do you? I think after this I might join the military- if I can control it. I'm sorry for never being there. I love you. If I could I'd hug you right now. Buddy, you mean so much to me. This is so I'll never ever hurt you.

Love,

Alex

The slot opened, signaling food. He looked over to collect it and smiled. 

As he grabbed it, the door swung open. He scrambeled back, trying not to let anyone see him. He stared at a guard and two strange men.

"Alex Summers. Hope you're not putting him with a team. First guy, I met that actually enjoys solitary confinement." the guard said.

Alex looked at the other men up and down. 

"Who are you guys?" he asked, wary. 

"Can you give us some time?" the smaller male requested. 

The guard nodded and stepped out of hearing distance. 

"We are just like you Alex." The taller man said. 

"No ones like me. Do you know what I'm here for?" he asked warily.

"Killing of ten students, injuring about forty more. I'm Charles and this is Erik." 

"Then why would you come here and open that door? And what the heck do you mean you're like me?" he demanded.

"Alex, you have a power of a destructive nature. You are afraid of it." Charles said, with a soft smile. 

At least Alex though he said it. The man's lips hadn't moved at all. 

"Get out of my fricking head!" he yelled. 

"Charles. My turn." the man called Erik said. Charles nodded and walked off.

"I too killed many people on accident. Alex just watch." Slowly, he began levitating, calling metal to him. "I don't need to fear, because I am stronger than it."

Alex nodded slowly. "You'll help me control it?"

\---

Alex had replayed the conversation with Erik several times in his head. Then he and his friends were attacked. And Angel left and Darwin had died.

Scott had manifested powers, and he had taken him to Charles school. He had destroyed Cerebro and fired a blast that would ultimately kill him. 

"I made some choices. I never stood firm, always a little unsteady," he whispered, allowing the flames to envelop him, killing him.


End file.
